Cinderella (Versi Riren)
by Kisaragi Misaki Cavallone
Summary: Eren yang menjadi pembantu di rumahnya sendiri , oleh ibunya , Hanji Zoe dan kakaknya yang homo .. tentu Eren menderita , namun , tak selamanya . Sang peri membantunya untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatinya , apakah ia bisa mendapatkannya ? saksikan saja ! Warn : Gaje ! Rivaille OOC ! BL banyak ! de el el , an Minacchi mind to RnR? :3 #ONESHOT!


Hari itu , terlihat seorang pemuda sedang berjalan..

* * *

Secara teknis , SNK punya Isayama Hajime sensei

T

Romance / Humor Warn : OOC ! Ga kayak cinderella yang biasa ! Gaje ! BL ! Rivaile OOC ! Dll

* * *

Sang pemuda bernama Eren , Eren Jaeger (?)Mukanya putih , rambutnya secoklat kayu mahoni , warna matanya secerah rerumputan.. konon ia menjadi sebuah pelayan dirumahnya sendiri .

Ibunya bernama Hanji Zoe, ibu2 terkepo plus nyetrik se desa Maria , Eren juga punya kakak , namanya Riku & Riko , 2 cowok ini emang kembar .. tapi mereka Twincest lho .. (Author ketawa nista)

Pagi itu , Eren tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk ibunya & kakaknya yang .. Himi ..

"Selamat pagi kak" Ucap Eren memasuki kamarnya , err .. sungguh ambigu , Riku seperti ingin 'memakanan' Riko , beruntungnya , Eren adalah fanboy , jadi .. nggak ribet ..

"Eh? Eren toh ? taruh situ aja " Ucap Riku menunjuk mejanya

"A-ahh ~" Desahan absolut dari mulut Riko pun keluar dengan nistah ..

"Maaf mengganggu" Ucap Eren keluar

"Kau memang selalu mengganggu.." Dan Riku pun melanjutkan kegiatannya ..

"Selamat pagi i—"

"JANGAN SOK MANIS LO , CEPETAN AMBIL BAJU GUE , CUCI SANA ! POKOKNYA SAMPE BERSIH !" Hanji memang cerewet , tapi setidaknya Author tidak akan di cerewetin..

"Baik .."

Eren pun mengambil satu – satu baju emaknya yang super duper buluk itu..

Eren pun kembali ke kamarnya ..

"*Sigh, kenapa aku selalu sengsara ? Armin kun , kau tahu kenapa?" Eren bertanya kepada tikus yang ia rawat , Armin Arlert ..

"Aku juga tak tau CindEren , mungkin , ibumu tidak menyukaimu?" Armin tampak penasaran sepertinya

"Mungkin , aku tahu ia orang terkepo di desa ini , tapi kenapa ia harus jadi orang terkejam di hidupku ? kenapa ia tidak jadi apa kek , yang penting tidak kejam .." Curhat Eren ke Armin

"Hah , suatu hari , aku yakin , kamu pasti bahagia !" Ucap Armin dengan semangat

"Kuharap .."

Lalu..

"EREN! CEPAT KEMARI !" bentak Riku kencang

"Iya kak !" Eren pun berlari ngibrit menuju Riku

"KAU TAHU KAN INI JAM BERAPA ! JANGAN JADI KAYAK ORANG STRESS DEH ! KERJAANNYA NGOMONG SAMA TIKUS TERUS ! CEPET KERJA !"

Eren tahu , ini waktu untuk bersih bersih .. tapi jika sekali saja ia melakukan kesalahan , pasti udah rivet kayak gini ..

"Huh ! tak ada gunanya memarahimu ! aku ingin latihan !" Riku pun pergi ke ruang musik.

Eren pun mengambil pel & ember .. dan ia pun mulai mengepel (Readers : Gue juga udah tau kali)

"Torawareta kutsujoku wa hangeki no Koushi da! jouheki no sono kanata emono wo hofuru, Jäger!" Itu lagu khas Eren, dengan suaranya yang merdu , dan efek2 angin gajelas mengibarkan(?) rambutnya yang berwarna coklat tua , sungguh indah ..

Lantainya .. #author digebuk

"SEKAAAAIII DE ICHIBAN OOJI SAMA ! SOO YUU—" Riku dengan fales menyanyikan World is mine , diiringi dengan suara gitar ga jelas

"ugh –"Eren memegang telinganya

Dan ia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya..

Tidur .. #author kena tempong batu gede

Serius , Eren lagi tidur ..

- Paginya -

"SELAMAT PAGI , MAAF MENGGANGGU , TAPI ADA UNDANGAN DARI KERAJAAN !" Teriak sang pengawal

"Oh , terima kasih .."Eren mengambil undangan tersebut

"Ibu ! Ada undangan !" Teriak Eren

"Aduuuuh ! pagi2 sudah berisik ! ha? Sini ! berikan pada ibu !" Seorang Hanji Zoe mengambilnya paksa

"Whuooo ! pangeran Levi mengadakan pesta dansa ! dan yang berdansa dengan pangeran akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya ! WAH ! AKU HARUS IKUT ! RIKU ! RIKO ! SINI KALIAN !" Riri kembar pun datang ..

"Ya ?"

"Dengar , nanti malam , pangeran Rivaille akan mengadakan pesta dansa , mau tak mau , kalian harus ikut !" Suruh Hanji

"T-tapi ibu ! Aku mencintai Riko !" Kata Riku sambil memeluk saudara(uke)nya

"*Blush , A-aku juga mencintai Riku bu !" Ucap Riko , sambil memeluk Riku

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Riku , bertatapan dengan mata Riko .. bagi Riku , "Ibaratnya , mata Riko itu seperti berlian yang sangat mengkilap"

"U-um !" Ucap Riko sedikit menangguk

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Riku tersenyum gentle , dan mencium bibir Riko lembut

"Uuu ~"

Eren dan Hanji pun sweatdrop ..

"JANGAN BERMESRA – MESRAAN DIDEPAN IBU ! DAN KALIAN KAN SAUDARA , SEHARUSNYA KAN KALIAN TIDAK SEPERTI INI !" Hanji pun menyeret Riko & Riku untuk berganti baju

"GANTI BAJU SANA !"

"Bu ? Bolehkan aku ikut ?" Tanya Eren sambil menunjuk dirinya

"GABOLEH ANJIR , LO POKOKNYA HAROS DISINI , GABOLEH KEMANA MANA , AWAS LU KALO PEGI2 , GUA BACOK LU !"

"U-HUWAAAAA !" Eren pun berlari dengan dramatis /wut , menuju kamarnya

"HUAAAA ! IBU JAHAAT ! AKU BENCII ! HAAA ! UHAAA ! HIKS !" Isak Eren

"Sudah , jangan menangis , makan mie ayam special aja" Ucap seseorang entah dari mana

"SI-SIAPA KAMU !?" Teriak Eren ketakutan

"Aku adalah peri yang unyu2 dan fujo ~" Ucap peri tersebut "Salam kenal , namaku Christa ,Christa renz ! Aku yang akan membantumu untuk pergi ke pesta tersebut , Eren !" Teriak Renz kencang

"B-benarkah?"

"Jadi kau ingin gaya apa? Berhubungan rambutmu berwarna coklat , dan berantakan , kau pantas kok jadi Eren Jaeger, tapi jika kau ingin menjadi Erwin Swith , aku tak bisa , karena aku belum belajar cara membuat rambut yang mengkilat plus pirang : " Jelas Renz panjang levar

Eren pun Sweatdrop

"Tapi Christa , aku Eren Jaeger" Kata Eren sambil menunjuk dirinya

"Oh .. begi—ASTAGA ? KENAPA TAK BILANG DARI TADI !? YA TUHAN ! MANA KAMERA KU !?"Kata Renz sambil mencari ponselnya

"CHRISTA CHAN ! KUMOHON ! AKU INGIN PERGI KE PESTA TERSEBUT !" Pinta Eren sambil menarik baju Christa

"Hmm , boleh saja , namun , aku butuh beberapa perlengkapan sih"Katanya sambil memfoto Eren , lalu menyimpan ponselnya dan mengambil tongkatnya Eren pun mengambil perlengkapan tersebut

"Okay , JIYUU NO TSUBASA ! UBAHLAH SEMUANYA MENJADI SEMPURNA DAN INDAAH ~~" Semua pun menjadi perlengkapan yang tak terbayangkan

"Dan bajumu .. TATAKAE TATAKAE ! UBAHLAH BAJU BULUK ITU MENJADI BAJU YANG SANGAT ANGGUN DAN MENAWAN~~"

KROMPYANG ! (Back Sound sihirnya)

"Ne Christa chan , kok Back Soundnya gitu?"

"Gatau"

#PLAK! , Eren facepalm dengan indahnya'

"Cepet luwh , keburu waktunya abis" kata Renz sambil menggoyang goyangkan tongkatnya

"O-oke !"

- DI ISTANA -

Pangeran yang tamvhan dan ketjeh itu menguap bosan karena ia belom dapet pasangan dari tadi.. yang namanya Levi Rivaille .. Aneh , sama kek emaknya Eren .. well , Levi mirip samaTakao Kazunari , cuman Levi yang ini kekuatannya ngintipin cowok mandi (?)

"Haa ... kapan juga gue dapet pasangan" Ucap Rivaille bosan

"Bahasamu .." Tegur Raja

"E-eh , maap"

"Argh .."

Rivaille pun menoleh ke sampingnya ..well , terlihat pasangan himi sedang berciuman mesra .. bisa kalian tebak lah , siapa mereka

Eren pun dateng dengan nggak elit , dilirik setiap orang , soalnya dia dibuat sama Chirsta biar bener2 imut gitu , Shota maksud Arisa ..

"Huh ? siapa itu?" Tanya Rivaille sambil mendekati Eren

"E-eh ?" Eren pun salting

"Ne , apakah kamu mau berdansa denganku?" Tanya Rivaille gentle

"A-ah , m-mau aja" Jawab Eren

"Namamu ?"

Eren pun teringat perkataan Christa "Inget ye , kalo lo ditanyain namanya siapa , jawab aja pake nama samaran , namanya apa aja , asal bukan nama asli , inget luwh !"

Sumveh , susah banget tu nama , 'gue bakal ngutuk siapapun yang buat tu nama'

Dialam sana , Shion pun juga mengutuk Eren "Awas aja lo kalo pake nama anak gue , gue jadiin batu lu"

"Err.. Ma-" Ucap Eren kelibet

"Oh , kalao kamu nggak mau kasih tau juga gapapa , btw , nggak usah gugup , santae"

'Siapa juga yang gugup , orang gue lagi kebelet nyari asupan'

Lalu , Eren dan Rivaille pun berdansa.. ditengah tengahnya ..

"Ne , apakah kau bisa datang lagi?" Tanya Rivaille

"Kuharap" Jawab Eren sambil memberikan senyum palsu

Melihat raut Eren sepertinya sedih , Rivaille pun mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Eren

"He?" Eren nyadar kalao si Rivaille emang pengen mencium Eren, maka Eren pun mendekatkan mukanya juga , tapii—

"DOEEENG ! DOEEEENGG ! ANJRIT !" (Loh? Bel gitu yak?)

"AH ! AKU HARUS PERGI !"Ucap Eren buru- buru

"JANGAN PEGI ! GUE MASIH MAU LO DISINI !"

...

"Ternyata bahasa lo nggak baku ya.. EH , LEPASSIIIN!"

Akhirnya Eren pun bisa lepas dari cengkraman Rivaille , tapi Rivaille gamao kalah dong , dia tetep ngejar Eren sampe dapet .. tanpa sengaja (lah) , perbannya Eren copot di tangga kerajaan , Eren awalnya pengen ngambil , tapi udah keburu .. Rivaille sempet liat ada bekas gigitan / mungkin luka di tangan kanan Eren.

Keesokan harinya , terdapat pengumuman , bahwa pangeran Rivaille akan datang ke rumah para warga disekitarnya , demi mencari pujaan hatinya yang ia temui malam itu .. dan tibalah sang pangeran dan pengawalnya dirumah Eren

"Assalamualaikum !"Teriak pengawal..

"Wa'alaikumsalam.. Ada apa ya ?" Tanya Hanji saat keluar dari rumahnya ..

"Gini , pangeran Rivaille katanya pengen nyari orang yang ada bekas lukanya ditangan sebelah kanan , dia nggak peduli orang itu cewek / cowok , yang penting nemu"

"Ah .. mungkin .. masuk dulu?" Hanji mempersilahkan

"Saran yang tepat" Ujar Rivaille sambil nyelonong masuk Mereka sweatdrop atas kelakuan pangeran yang satu ini ..

"Jadi ? mana anakmu?" Tanya Rivaille dingin

"Oh .." Hanji mempersiapkan fisik maupun mental "RIKU , RIKO , EREN ! SINI KALIAN !" Teriak Hanji dari ruang tengah

"Ada apa bu?" Tanya mereka bertiga

"Ini , Pangeran katanya pengen nyari menantu , ayo , buka Handsetmu !" Suruh Hanji

Lalu Riku & Riko pun membuka handsetnya .. err , kalau tangannya Riku putih nan mulus .. cuman kalau tangannya Riko .. Penuh gigitan ..

"Err.. coba kamu buka perbanmu itu lho , siapa?"

"Eren Jaeger , panggil Eren saja" Ucap Eren sambil membuka perbannya Ternyata benar , memang Eren orangnya yang berdansa dengan Rivaille malam kemarin !

"WAH ! ELO YANG DANSA AMA GUE YA?" Tanya Rivaille sambil teriak

"JADI ELO YANG BAHASANYA NGGA SOPAN ? OH , GUE KIRA SELAMA INI LO SOPAN , TAUNYA NGGA !" Teriak Eren

"Sudah2 , ini sudah ketemu , kok malah ribut sih?" Tanya pengawal ke Rivaille

"Eh , iya iya .. Jadi ,Eren? Kamu mau ke istana ?" Tanya Rivaille sambil menyodorkan tangannya

"Ngapain?" Tanya Eren

"Nikah sama gue ~" Ucap Rivaille sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke dadanya

"Ohh .. boleh2 , yuk" Ucap Eren sambil berjalan mendekati Rivaille

"Eiitss , tunggu dulu" Kata Rivaille sambil mencengkram tangan Eren , dan menunjuk pipinya

"Aw"Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Rivaille,Eren pun mencium pipinya

"Yuk !"

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

Akhirnya Rivaille dan Eren menikah di hari itu, oh , tolong ucapkan selamat juga kepada Riri Twins , dan ucapkan "semoga tenang disisinya" untuk Hanji zoe

"Akhirnya , aku bisa nikah sama kamu ,Eren " Kata Rivaille , lalu ia membuka sesuatu .. Sebuah kotak yang berisi komik BL , r18 kek .. apalah yang tentang Homo

"Ya , Rivaille .. dan terimakasih , kamu tau aja kalau aku suka sama homo" Ucap Eren, dan juga membuka sesuatu .. dan adalah sebuah gaun yang pernah ia pakai untuk mengcosplay salah satu character kesukaannya.

Lalu Rivaille mencium bibir Eren lembut

"Aishiteru ,Eren"

"Uum !"

Eren pun mengangguk senang & bahagia tentunya

Dan mereka pun hidup dengan bahagia , tentram , dan sehat wal afiat

* * *

-**FIN-**

* * *

( A/N: ) Huwaa ~ Akhirnya selesai ssu ~ , ini saya diminta sama temen saya buat bikin cerita tentang otpnya ssu ~ dan saya memang melakukannya karena ini jug otp saya #lah

Ahh ~~ Sungguh indah :v , dan ini pertama kalinya lho saya nulis cerita yang aman & nggaada yang ambigu ~~ Eheeee ~~ teyimakasih ~~

SALAM DARI DEER SAN ! 3

Eniwei .. Mind to R&R Minna cchi ? :)


End file.
